HAPPINESS IS HARD TO HOLD ONTO BUT NOT IMPOSSIBLE
by Mara82
Summary: JUST MY VERSION OF EVENTS AFTER 20 YEARS. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. I DONT KNOW THEM LIKE THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER, I WAS JUST CURIOUS AS TO WAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED
1. MONSTERS RETURN

MONSTERS RETURN.

It had been two decades since the Volturi had confronted us, on the pretence of punishing us for creating the taboo immortal child. But we had won that battle when it was proven that my beautiful daughter Renesmee was neither an immortal child nor a threat to our secret. So why had Alice seen them decide to come back. What was their reasoning this time? We have lived inconspicuously, moving on when the time came, keeping those around us in the dark as to what we are. How to explain to my father my friends why after twenty years Renesmee was not ageing, or how Jacob had not aged, not to mention Edward, myself and the other Cullen's. Charlie and Sue had married ten years back, and I was happy in the knowledge that he was safe and loved, how could he not be safe married to a werewolf's mom. Life was great Renesmee and Jacob had married, I was soon to become a Grandmother, so why, why were the Volturi returning now. Edward and the others, like me, had no idea what would possibly draw them back.

Maybe they had decided to pick us off one by one, just as Edward had predicted two decades ago, that they would. Could their defeat have really shattered their egos that badly? I knew the answer to that before I thought the question, Yes, Yes it would. They thought of themselves as powerful, the ruling royals of our kind. So of course they would be devastated when we had not stepped down and I had thwarted the attempts of their most powerful defences. Jane, oh how I despised that, that, I had no words to describe the child like monster, I had not forgiven her for harming Edward all those years ago while I stood there defenceless, human, unable to stop her, to stop my love from being harmed with her mind.

I was aware that Edward was watching me with intent eyes, it still frustrated him that he could not read my mind, although I had perfected my gifts.  
I could stretch my shield out without any effort these days, and on some days I pushed it out from my mind and watch with elation as Edward become aware he could read my mind, however I only let him in on the things I wanted him to hear. And this was not one of them times. Carlisle had been busy on the phone since Alice had seen them make their decision to visit us again. He was rounding up all the vampires that had stood as our witness so many years before. We would stand together again, although this time it would be different. The Volturi had to be brought down this time, they could not just be free to wreak havoc on those they were jealous of. That meant my family.

Aro, just the thought of him filled my mouth with venom, wants so desperately to obtain four members of my family. Edward for his gift of reading minds, Alice for her ability of foretelling the future, my daughter, so he can study her, and me for my shield. Well he wasn't getting any of us, we would fight and we would win, because things had changed with my gifts. I was stronger, it was stronger, I could now make it a solid around us, it took concentration but it was worth it, because trying to get through it was like trying to get through diamond. And I could fight, Emmett had taught me what I needed to know, so I was ready to fight. I wouldn't be a burden on my family, I would stand beside them and I would fight, the desire burned deep in me, the desire to take Felix down.

I looked at Edwards's curiously frustrated face sighing with appreciation. I still could not believe after all the years he still wanted me like I wanted him. I saw him nod once slightly and wondered which of my family's mind he had heard. I glanced around and saw Alice look away. What had she seen or said? I looked at Edward again,

"What's going on? What did Alice see?"

He looked at me for a long second then motioned me to follow him. He took my hand and led me outside, I wondered what was so important that he took me from the house to tell me. We walked in silence, and then he turned to me his eyes liquid topaz burning into mine.

"Alice is not sure what they are coming for, they keep changing the reasoning behind it. At a stage they were using Renesmee's and Jacobs's unborn child as an excuse, but Aro reminded Caisus that the child would prove to be of no harm to our secret." he said with hatred layered thick in his voice.

I stared at Edward, venom filling my mouth my temper barely controlled.

"They were going to use our grandchild as an excuse to attack us?" I hissed through my teeth.

He nodded and I could feel the disgust and anger radiating from him as it would be from me.

"Do we warn them then, do we put our daughter and Jacob into hiding?" I asked suddenly concerned for their safety.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Jacobs pack will defend if that's what it comes to, and Carlisle has most of our friends coming back. But as I said before, Alice saw them change from that excuse, but they are using the holes in her visions with their indecision."

"We don't really know what they are planning Bella, but please love, relax it will be fine" he said in his velvety smooth voice.

I knew him well enough to know that he would say this to keep me calm, even if the problem was bigger than he let me know.

"I do hope that they all get here before the Volturi, I don't want them getting picked off along the way. We need to stand together and defend our rights." I said, trying to sound just as positive as Edward had.

"Don't worry Bella its going to be fine love" he assured me.

We walked back into the house and Carlisle was still on the phone. Esme was sitting on the couch talking with Rosalie, discussing a hunting trip. I knew that this would be essential, we would need all the strength we could get. Jasper walked in the room and must have sensed my tension at the thought of the inevitable fight, because a sudden wave of calm washed over me and I enjoyed it whilst it lasted. I looked around for Alice, I wanted to talk to her, I knew it was of no use, she couldn't see Renesmee's and Jacobs's fate, but I had to try didn't I? I found her with her slender arms wrapped around her knees hugging them to her while she rocked back and forth, concentrating so hard that she did not hear me approach her.

"Alice" I murmured not wanting to disturb her, but needing some kind of assurance.

"Yes Bella?" she whispered back in her wind chime voice.

"I need to know what you see, I need to know my daughter, my son in-law, my grandchild will be safe. "

Alice opened her eyes and they were full of sorrow.

"You know I can't foresee their future Bella, I know this must be difficult for you, I am worried for them as well, but I am certain that Aro will not follow that path."

Well there was some relief, Alice whom I would never bet against was certain they would be safe. I walked away leaving her to see things that would help us, back to my Edward.

"I think we should ring the kids and warn them, at least if they are aware they can be careful." Edward didn't say anything he just nod in agreement.

I pulled out the silver cell and dialled the familiar number.

"Renesmee, its mom, your father and I need to talk with you and Jacob, it's kind of important, yes honey that will be fine, 15 minutes? We'll be waiting, I love you too darling". I flipped the phone shut and sat down with Edward awaiting our daughter's arrival.


	2. YOU CANT BE SERIOUS

YOU CANT BE SERIOUS

It didn't matter how many times I had seen my daughter in the past twenty years, she still took my breath away with her beauty. They arrived via wolf, Renesmee's preferred way of travelling, although I had wished she would have found a better way since she became pregnant. Unlike my pregnancy with her, Renesmee's bump was growing at a steady pace, not erratically like mine, but still fast enough. She had only found out a month ago and already Carlisle was sure she would be due in another four weeks. I guess that was the hazard of a vampire hybrid and a werewolf having babies. They came to sit beside us on the couch, Jacob mock punching Edwards arm.

"What is it Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked.

I saw from the corner of my eye Jacob go rigid, I guess he had seen this exact look in my eyes twenty years before.

"Why, why are they coming back Bella?" he growled through his teeth.

It was Edward who answered. "I believe that they are going to try to destroy us. I guess Aro can't wait any longer for the objects of his desire."

"But we will fight them wont we Dad?" Renesmee asked her voice one octave too high.

I narrowed my eyes and stared at my daughter, was she insane. She was pregnant and she wanted to fight.

"Absolutely not!!!! You will not be fighting, neither will you Jacob" I hissed a little too harshly.

I saw Jacobs's shoulders slump, he knew I was right.

"But you need us all Mom, we should all be there we should all stand together." She said, pleading in her voice.

"Jacob's pack will fight with us, wont they, Jacob?" she asked.

Her husband had his face in his hands. He let out a moan.

"Nessie, I love you and I know you want to help protect your family, but we are about to have a little family of our own soon, maybe you should concentrate on that. I'm sure Mom, Dad and the others will take care of this. Of course my pack will help. This is our family too, but I really think Bella is right. You are not fighting." He finished sternly.

"Look I didn't call you over here to argue, I wanted to see if it was possible if you could go stay with Sam and Emily in La Push? I'd prefer it if you were out of the way, safe from any harm" I said to my daughter, but I could see she wasn't buying any of what I was trying to sell.

" Dad, do you agree with Mom on this?" she asked Edward

This was one of those times I pushed my shield out, and I thought with as much fervour as I could, 'you'd better mister'. He mashed his lips into a tight line, I guess to stop from laughing at me.

"Yes Nessie, I do believe your mother is right on this. We just want what's best for you and Jacob and our grandchild love."

As stubborn as our daughter was she sighed,

"Ok mom, but tell me, when did Aunty Alice see them arriving?"

Huh? Oh crap, I hadn't asked Alice that kind of information, and Edward had not told me.

"Well Ness, I'm not entirely sure. Edward? When are they supposed to arrive?"

Edward stared at me, and I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Edward?" I asked again.

He let out a gust of breath and murmured,

"Alice sees them coming in 4 weeks."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!" I shouted my voice shrill and angry.

"What is it with that lot, always ruining my happy times?"

Edward looked over my head and gave Jasper a look, then my anger ebbed.


	3. RENESMEE

RENESSME

"Jacob, I really don't feel comfortable being away from mum and dad" I said.

"Nessie how many times do we have to go over this, this is what Bella and Edward wanted. And it's safer for us here than it is in Vancouver." Jacob replied, with a hint of frustration layering his tone.

We had left mum and dad two days ago and I wasn't really happy about this, but I knew there was no point in arguing with mum once dad was in accord with her. Yet I still made my feelings clear, I didn't want to leave them to fight, especially since Dad had explained how Caius had had an errant thought about my unborn child. What danger could my little EJ possibly pose upon the vampiric world? Nothing, and Aro knew that. My memory of Aro was as clear as if I had encountered him yesterday, not twenty years earlier. The milky red eyes, the almost translucent skin. Burr I still shuddered at the thought of him. He had lied to me. I remembered his words clearly, his voice affectionate. 'Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee'.

If it had not been for Maggie's hiss of outrage at the lie, I may very well have believed him. And yet here I sat, with the unshakeable feeling I needed to be there, that somehow my presence would make a difference. But I _was_ pregnant, and I did have a precious little person I had to think about. What if it came to a fight? Although I am half vampire, I am also half human. I can still break. I could still lose my little EJ.

I remember when Papa Carlisle, (it felt weird calling him that, he looked so young) had done the ultrasound. He was remembering when I was in the womb, at the difficulty he had, but to his surprise the membrane around my little bundle was not as thick as mine had been. Granted it was made up of some vampire qualities, it was still reasonably thin enough for Papa Carlisle to get the needle through. He needed amniotic fluid, to determine my baby's chromosomal count. Turns out little EJ would be a lot like his daddy, he has twenty –four.  
My father in-law always said that the reason werewolves imprint was to produce a stronger breed of werewolves. Well I was sure EJ would be just as brilliant as Jacob. Oh how I loved my Jacob.  
I thought about my irrational feeling and decided I needed to take my mind off things.

"Um... Jacob" I asked in a low voice

He turned to me with a strange expression on his face. I was betting he thought I was about to start up about going back to Vancouver. I smiled at him, the one I knew he loved and continued.

"I was thinking I might go and see Claire. I need some girl time since I can't be with mum. You don't have a problem with this do you" I challenged him in my sweetest voice.

"No that's a great idea Ness give me five and I'll be right with you" Jacob started getting off the couch.

"I think i will be fine to walk a block Jake. No one is going to attack me between here and Quils." I stated quickly, i loved Jake irrevocably but i seriously needed some me time. Ever since little EJ was conceived, i couldn't walk to the shop without Jake tailing me. I know he is worried about me but seriously, how much trouble could i get into just walking to the shop? He looked at me, and I could tell he was mulling it over; reading his thoughts in his eyes was almost simple after twenty years together.

"Ok Ness, but if you run into any trouble call me" he said tossing me the cell phone.

"I will Jake, but really i think you're being silly. Nothing is going to jump out of the woods and attack me, I don't smell much like food to vampires." I grinned. However Jacob did not find it amusing, i heard a low growl building in his chest.

I left Jacob with a kiss on the lips and a promise i would be fine. I didn't mind the walk from Billie's house to Quil and Claire's. I took the path down to the beach and followed the water line till i saw the path that led through a thicket of bushes to Quil's. I hadn't even gotten to the front door when Quil came bounding out the door, yeesh he had some energy.

"Jacob called, said you were on your way. I was just headed down the beach to come find you."

"Why? It's not like I'm an invalid or something." I said a little sarcastic with a lot of pissed off in it.

Quil continued as if i hadn't said a thing." I don't think you know just how slow you waddle Ness." He finished with a chuckle.

That did it for me. I leaned in ready to spring, my muscles locked ready to attack. I was just about to launch myself at him when i felt a sudden flutter in my stomach. "Oh" was all i managed before it all went black.

I was aware of the voices talking in a low whisper.

"Well how was i supposed to know she would get hostile at that?" I heard Quil say.

All too sudden i was aware Jacob was there. Internally i moaned. _Great he's not going to let me go anywhere now._

"Of course she would get hostile at that. She's hormonal you stupid mutt" Jacob all but shouted at Quil.

"Cool it guys, you're going to wake Ness. And Jacob that really is no way to talk to your brother." Claire scolded them.

"Never mind I'm awake, and before you start Jacob..." he was kissing me before i could finish my sentence.

"Don't worry about that now Ness, what happened? Quil said you were going to attack him for saying you waddled." Jacob said giving a short chuckle. "Then you collapsed" he added, his eyes wide with concern.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that Quil, i really don't know what came over me. "I said blushing from embarrassment, "can you forgive me Claire?" I looked at Claire; I needed her to know I didn't mean to overreact like that. How could I have faced my friend had i attacked her husband?

Claire laughed, "Never mind Nessie, when i was pregnant with Emma, he copped many a skillets around the head for snide comments like that."

I smiled at my friend glad in the knowledge she wasn't upset with me. Jacob was still staring at me and i knew what he wanted to know.

"EJ moved Jake. His first movement." I said, tears swelling in the corner of my eyes. "It took me by surprise that's all." I said looking at him hoping he could see the honesty in my eyes.

"Really? Well i guess that means i should phone Carlisle." Jacob said, sounding concerned.

I looked at him, a little confused if i was being honest.

"Why do you need to call Papa? There is nothing wrong with me or EJ?"

"Carlisle said i should phone him when the baby started moving Ness. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. You know Carlisle, just wants to make sure his favourite granddaughter is ok." He said lightly. For some reason i didn't believe him.


	4. OF ALL THE THINGS TO HAPPEN

SHADOWS

Looking out the vast windows, I was aware that something was happening, but yet having no interest at all. That is until Carlisle spoke Jacobs's name. I was by carlisles side in an instant, listening intently, hearing hidden meanings behind his words.

"Yes Jacob you did the right thing." Carlisle was saying.

"What's going on Carlisle, are Ness and Jacob ok, is the baby ok?" I rattled off the questions at lightning speed.

My mind had always been overactive, was the concern radiating from him real or was my mind in overdrive. Yes I had been worried when I sent the kids back to La Push, yes I had envisioned some worrisome things. So perhaps everything was ok, and I was worrying for nothing, yet I needed to be certain. I looked at Carlisle, my eyes narrowing, my foot tapping with impatience.

"Hold on a minute please Jacob," Carlisle looked at me.

"I will explain to you as soon as I'm off the phone with Jacob Bella. Why don't you go see if Alice has seen anything new that might be of help to us please?"

_Aghhh. Why did I send them away. Oh that's right the stupid Volturi were coming back. Stupid onion skinned, power hungry old fools._

I walked over towards where Alice sat, curled up in on herself like she had been for days. It was disturbing her that she couldn't see what they planned, or who was coming. All this kind of information could guide us in the right direction to be victorious. But of course Aro was using the weakness in Alice's vision. Indecision. Why hadn't I thought of that all those times I wanted to go to La Push to see my best friend I thought with some bitterness. I pushed that aside, there was no use being bitter about the past, when up until just recently I was sure it would have been impossible to find someone who was more at peace and happy than I was. Stupid Volturi!!!!

I was just about to sit next to my beloved 'sister' when she stared wide eyed at me, her eyes not focused on the present I was sure of that. I reached my hand out, placing it on her shoulder shaking her gently.

"What is it Alice, what do you see?"

If my heart had beaten I'm sure it would have stopped, because with just one word Alice bought me to my knees.

"Charlie" she whispered.

I could hear everyone grouped around us, but my mind was elsewhere. What could possibly be happening in Forks, to my father that would leave Alice's eyes full of concern and angst?

"Bella honey, we have to go to Forks." I heard Edward say. I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

I couldn't think, I couldn't comprehend what was being said. Why was Edward sad? What had happened to Charlie? I tried to find my voice, but all I managed was a faint "why?"

"I will explain along the way. Carlisle you need to get Jacob and Nessie to pick sue up on their way back." Edward said, his words urgent.

I thought about what Edward was saying. "Nessie is coming back?" I whispered.

"Yes love, they will all have to come to Vancouver, it's not safe in Forks or La Push anymore. We should leave now, I promise to explain it all to you along the way."

"Alice" I mouthed as Edward led me from the house.

We ran in silence for a long while, I didn't think I was ready for what Edward was about to say, i distracted myself with the thought that i had not found out why Nessie was coming home. I let that go, she would be home soon, back in my arms, my precious little renesmee.i was aggitated yet strangley relieved when edward showed no signs of explaining it all to me. But just as quickly as I was glad he hadn't told me yet he stopped abruptly, pulling me into his arms.

"Bella, Charlie is in hospital. He was attacked last night."

To my surprise my anger flared.

"What? Who by? Is he ok? I will kill whoever hurt him, I swear I will rip them to shreds." I hissed through my teeth, my vision a strange shade of red.

Edward stared at me, I could see there was something he was trying to hide from me and then it hit me. 'BAM' if Charlie wasn't dead then he was becoming a vampire. "NOOO" I snarled. "Who did this Edward? Why weren't there any werewolves there to protect him?" I screamed, my voice ten octaves too high.

"Please calm down Bella, Seth didn't cross the scent until it was too late. He did put up a good fight though. Demetri is a hand short." He chuckled one short chuckle then his face was serious again.

"We need to get your father love, before the transformation is complete. We need to hurry" he said urgency lacing his voice.

And with that we were running full pelt through the darkened forest, racing to stop my father from exposing our secret. Racing to save my dad.


	5. JACOB

JACOB

Nessie was looking at me suspiciously while i shot from room to room collecting our things and stuffing them into our duffle bags.

"So we're going back to Vancouver then Jacob?" Ness asked sounding a little smug.

I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Yeah Ness, but as soon as Carlisle has checked you out, then we are coming back to Dad's. So don't get too smug babe." I said giving her my best angry face.

"Jaco......" Renesmee started to say, cut short by the loud trill of the cell. I sighed and reached into my pocket, i recongnised the number.

"Hey Carlisle, whats up? I was just about to faze so we could leave.... OH NO!! Yes of course we will, yeah no problem we will be there soon." I hung up the phone my hands shaking.

I took a deep breathe, I had to control my anger. I couldnt faze here with Ness behind me. I turned slowly to look at her, debating with myself whether to tell her what i had just been informed of. The stress was obvious on her face. No, I would keep this to myself till we were safely in Vancouver.

"Jake, whats wrong?" she asked me, her voice clearly straining to keep level.

Yes i was right to keep this from her till we were with family. "We dont have time to talk about it now, we have to go _now_ Ness, we just have to stop and pick Sue up. I'll be outside I need to talk to Sam and the others. Please just get ready to go, Ok."

Once I fazed, Seth was there

_I'm sorry Jake. I didn't catch the scent till it was too late._

_Don't beat yourself up kid, where are you now?_

_I'm in Forks with mum, I couldnt leave her._

_And neither you should little brother_

_Thanks Leah, Jake have you heard if Bella and Edward are on their way yet?_

_Yeah Carlisle rang me before, said they left an hour ago. Shouldnt be too far off now._

_Ohhhhh.... just wonderful. More reeking bloodsuckers back in Forks. _Leah whined.

_Enough Leah, Nessie's just climbed on. We will be there soon Seth. Just sit tight kid._

_Do you want me to go round up the others_

_Yeah that'd be great Leah_

I replayed the phone call in my mind so she knew what she had to do.

_Oh man, I have to go to Vancouver and look after the leeches again???_

_Leah, we all stood and fought with the Cullens for Nessie, we are all targets now._

Leah mumbled something to herself but i was already off and running. We got to Charlies house and i heard Renesmee's sharp intake of air.

She grabbed a handful of my fur and growled in my ear.

"What are we doing at Grandads Jacob, and WHY is Sue in tears. Where's Charlie?"

She hopped down and I fazed back. Sue ran over and wrapped us in her arms. "Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry" Sue was crying.

"Why, why are you sorry Sue? What's happened? Please someone tell me what's going on." Nessie said. It broke my heart to hear her plead this way.

"You havent told her yet Jake?" Sue asked, giving me a wary look.

I looked at her, I didn't want to do this now. Couldnt Sue see that this wasn't the time or place.

"No. I was planning on getting you and Nessie back to Vancouver first, then telling her. She's had enough excitement for one day Sue. Please just let me get you guy's back to Carlisle's."

Sue looked at me for a long moment then sighed. "Fine Jacob. If that's what you think best. Where is Leah?"

"Leah has gone to La Push to round up the others." I prayed she didnt ask why. Thankfully my prayers were answered. Seth and I fazed, with Renesmee and Sue climbing onto our backs.

_It's really that bad huh Jake._

_Yeah Seth, we are all in danger. Carlisle said the Volturi are pissed and are going after anyone who was involved in the last stand off, and anyone who is related to them._

_Oh Jake that just sucks rocks. We only stood up to them cos Nessie was never a danger to them. Stupid friggin Volturi. I cant wait to rip some of them limb from limb_

_Me either Seth, me either._

Neither of us spoke anymore we just concentrated on running. As soon as we reached Vancouver, I knew that things would have to be explained to Renesmee. Unfortunetly i knew it would be me.

Not looking forward to her reaction, not at all.


	6. RACE TO SAVE CHARLIE

SAVING CHARLIE

Edward and I weren't far from Forks, maybe another twenty minutes. Edward had been silent most of our journey, but I caught glimpses from the corner of my eye as he glanced at me. He must think I would break down or something. Quite the opposite though. I was determined to reach Charlie before the Volturi saw a need to obliterate him. My teeth curled back over my lips of their own accord when I thought about any of those vampires destroying my father. Destroying my father would mean instant death to whoever was involved. Just as I would avenge Edwards's demise, I would do the same for my father or my daughter.

We must have been close; the scent of werewolves was in the air.

"Not far now Bella. Are you ok love?

"I'm fine Edward, just a little anxious."

"No need to be, we are close enough that I can hear Charlies thoughts. He is........ Confused."

"Confused about what Edward?"

Edward looked at me, judging by his expression, what he heard was something I did not want to know.

"Never mind. I don't think I want to know" I said flatly.

We ran faster through the woods, blurs of white. Then we were outside Forks hospital. I walked towards the doors ready to face the unknown, but Edward grabbed my arm. Frustrated, I turned to him.

"What are you doing? I want to go get Charlie Edward."

"Not yet Bella, we have to wait till the nurses are switching over. We have to be inconspicuous about this. What do you think the nurses will say if we were to just walk in there and take Charlie?" he said softly.

"I don't care Edward. I am not leaving my father there for a second longer. He is burning Edward, he is in pain, clearly confused and I don't want him to give the stinkin Volturi any reason to obliterate him before he has chance at this life." I almost growled at him.

"I promise you Bella I won't let the Volturi get a hand on him." he said, you could see the honesty of his words in his eyes.

However, this didn't stop me from bursting into a rage.

"Fat lot of good that does Edward. In case you haven't noticed my dad is lying in a hospital bed burning internally from the frickin Volturi, becoming one of us as we stand here arguing."

The look in Edwards's eyes told me that Charlie was in pain, but there was also something else hidden in there. I stared intently at him for a few more seconds and realised what it was. He was blaming himself for this. Of course he bloody well was, because that was what Edward did. If this was hurting me then naturally, in his head it was his fault.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to snap, it's just that's my dad in there, and please, please don't take this upon yourself.

This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." I said in a calmer voice.

We waited till twilight before sneaking into Charlie's room.

"Dad, its Bella." I whispered.

He opened his eyes and an ear piercing scream escaped him.

"Edward, we have to get him out of here now or...." Edward already had Charlie in his arms about to jump from the window.

"Bella, go get all the vials of Charlie's blood from the laboratory. Hurry we can't let them be analysed."

"Why?" was my genius response, although I was fairly sure I knew the answer to that though.

Edward looked at me, sighed and continued to explain in a calm focused voice, "If they test the blood, they will find the venom cells. We can't let that happen" he finished tersely.

I gave a sharp nod of the head and took off like lightening through the hospital corridors, no one would have seen me. I grabbed the vials marked with Charile's name, stuffed them in my pocket and leapt out the closest window.

"Edward"

"Over here love, we have to hurry it won't be long till someone realises that Charlies been taken."

We set out through the woods, picking up pace, it would only take us a few hours at the most to reach Vancouver. Charlie was thrashing violently in Edwards arms, groaning in what I knew was unbearable pain. Edward had his head bent over him murmuring comfort for my father. "It's going to be ok Charlie, Carlisle will explain it all to you when it's over. The pain will go soon."

On that Charlie let out a blood curdling scream, small animals scattered in different directions, taking refuge from the tortured sounds of my father's screams. The look I saw in Edwards eyes told me I had been right all those years before to burn in silence. We didn't talk for the remainder of our journey, the only noise associated with us was my fathers constant screams of agony and heart breaking pleas for death.

We walked through the door of the Cullen home, taking Charlie up to Carlisles study where he had set up a bed to accommodate the remaining hours of Charlies transformation. After leaving Charlie in Carlisle's capable hands, I ventured downstairs, worry creasing my perfect brow.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO GRANDAD JACOB? AND WHERE WERE THOSE STUPID MUTTS OF YOURS?

Oh crap Renesmee had just found out. I ran to the living room just in time to see my pregnant daughter launch herself at my best friend, her husband.


	7. CHARLIE

CHARLIE

What the hell was happening to me? The pain is unbearable. I feel like I've been chucked in a fire and left to burn. Holy smoke, listen to my heart. It sounds like it is about to beat right out of my chest. The fire is burning me inside out. Why won't the pain just stop?

"Kill me!" I scream, why won't someone put me out of my misery? My mind goes blank; all I can think about is how death can't be far off with this much pain inside of me.

"Kill me" I scream again.

"No Charlie, hush now, it will be over soon."

Where the heck did Carlisle come from? Isn't he in Vancouver? Aren't I in Forks? Where's Sue, Seth and Leah? Do Bella, Edward and Nessie know? All I remember is a large set man with dark hair coming to the door, asking for me, then attacking me he acknowledge I was he. Oh why won't the pain subside?

Hey now! The burning is changing, oh; my extremities feel different, almost stronger somehow. And there's no pain, where did that go? Oh shoot. My chest should be torn open my internals fried. My heart should explode any second; it's so full of heat and fire. I can hear something, what is that? Why is my throat burning at the sound? What is happening to me?

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? WHY WONT THE PAIN GO AWAY?" I roar.

"It won't be long now Charlie, you're nearly at the end of the pain not long."

Hey it's Bella. What's she doing here? Does she know what's happening to me?

"Bella" I whimper, the pain is easing thank the stars.

"I'm here dad, I'm so sorry this happened to you but I swear I will protect you. I will keep you safe. Just a few minutes longer dad I swear just a few minutes longer now."

Oh my goodness, my heart has taken off like a bloody rocket. I can hear everything, but I wonder what she meant by keep me safe? And why does she sound so tortured? I just want to reach out and take her hand. What just happened? Oh. I'm dead my heart just stopped. But why then can I still think?


	8. TIME FOR THE TRUTH

TIME FOR THE TRUTH

Charlie's transformation was almost complete. I had told dad it wouldn't be long now, and it wouldn't be. His heart was already slowing down, not long till it took its last beat. Charlie whispered my name, and then his heart stopped. It was over; the only burn he would feel now was the fire in his throat.

"Dad?" I asked taking his hand cautiously, knowing from earlier experience that new born's were highly volatile, and very strong. He tightened his grip on my hand, though I'm sure he meant it to be comforting, due to his strength he near crushed my hand.

"Ow Dad" I moaned. I didn't see where he came from, it had been just Charlie and I, now Edward was standing next to me, about to remove Charlie's hand from mine.

"No Edward, he isn't intentionally hurting me, I think he is trying to comfort me. Dad can you hear me? It's ok now, open your eyes, I promise it will be ok" I whispered.

Dad slowly opened his eyes and I could clearly see the confusion etched on his perfect face.

"Bella? But how am I alive? My heart stopped beating minutes ago. What is going on?"

"Oh Charlie" I sighed. "It will all become very clear in a minute. Carlisle he's awake. Edward can you please go and get Jasper."

Jasper was there before dad had spoken another word. "H...how did you get here so fast?" Charlie stammered.

"Let me explain Charlie, we are vampires. The man that attacked you was a vampire. Bella is a vampire and Nessie is a vampire hybrid. We don't drink human blood; we only drink animal's blood. You could say we are vampire vegetarians." Carlisle finished with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Charlie looked at me, well more like glared at me, "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE, IM A VAMPIRE, THE WHOLE STINKIN LOT OF US ARE VAMPIRES!!" he roared.

Jasper picked up the agitation and fury from my father, sending a wave of calm over everyone in the room. Dad's muscles relaxed and he stared at me, waiting for the answer I assume.

"Yeah dad, but we are good ones. We don't kill people, only animals." I said in a small whisper.

"Carlisle said Nessie was a vampire hybrid. What's that?"

"She's half human and half vampire" I said

"Well that would explain all of the odd things about her when she was growing up" Charlie chuckled.

Charlie got up from the bed and walked towards Edward. I lifted my shield and let Edward know I trusted dad not to hurt any of us. He nodded and looked at Jasper. Jasper looked at Charlie and then at me. It all happened so fast that I didn't comprehend it straight away. Charlie had attacked Edward, Jasper pulling him off of him.

"NO dad what are you doing?" I screamed.

I took a step towards him. "No Bella stay back, Charlie isn't in control of his emotions." Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"Dad" I gasped, I could see he was furious and confused, "why, why did you attack Edward?"

Charlie just glared at me, "he turned my only daughter into a vampire," he turned to Edward and growled through his teeth, "You are lucky I don't kill you, not that I know how to kill a vampire but I'm sure I'd give it a good go."

I looked at my father, measuring my words up in my head before I said them, he was already volatile, and I didn't want to make things worse.

"Char....Dad, I chose this life, Edward didn't do anything I didn't want him to do. You know I wouldn't be forced into anything, it's just not me."

Charlie seemed to think about this for a minute then turned slowly to Edward and Carlisle. "I'm sorry, I guess I should have known Bella would have chosen this, it's just all a bit overwhelming that's all. Please forgive me."

"Of course Charlie, we do understand how this is for you." Edward said in a calm nurturing voice. "We will make your transition into this life as easy as possible, just ask us anything you want to know or need and we will try to accommodate your requests." He finished.

"Well......." Charlie started.

"GRANDAD, oh grandad" Renesmee cried as she came barrelling through the door. "I swear I will rip Demetri to shreds for harming you." And she ran into Charlie's arms before any of us could warn her to be careful.


	9. ALICE

ALICE

Talk about monster headaches. With Nessie and Jacob in the house and the Volturi playing with my visions my head was throbbing. For the past week the Volturi had made up then changed their minds a million times. I swear if I get hold of Aro _I _will rip him to shreds slowly. I didn't like being blind, considering I relied solely on my visions to keep my family safe or to make important decisions. So I was frustrated, well more than frustrated, I was really pissed. Charlie was ok, but because of Nessie's presence in the room I couldn't tell if he was going to hurt anyone. He had already attacked my brother, with Jasper having to restrain him, but Edward said that Jasper thought Charlie was relatively calm, so I couldn't see any harm in letting Renesmee in the room.

"GRANDAD, oh grandad" Nessie cried as she ran into the room, "I swear I will rip Demetri to shreds for harming you." Then she threw herself into Charlie's arms. The chain of events that occurred next was so fast they'd make a mortals head spin. Jasper sensed that Charlie was shocked, then angry, Edward heard these in their thoughts, Renesmee had her arms around Charlie's neck before any of us could grab her, and Charlie threw her across the room, throwing himself at her. We all heard the sickening crunch as he landed on her. Nessie screamed out in pain, Edward ripped Charlie off her; Jacob with his teeth bared was next to Renesmee in a protective stance.

"Some assistance" Edward growled. I ran over to him and took Charlies face in my hands. He snapped at me, then jasper was by my side. "Move please Alice I will do that" he said calmly. I didn't budge.

"It's ok Jasper; I need to talk to Charlie." I said keeping my eyes on Charlies face.

"Charlie, its Alice. Everything is going to be ok, but please try to calm yourself or Edward and I can't let you go."

He stared at me for a long moment then closed his eyes. "Alice?" he asked.

"Yes Charlie it's me. I know this is confusing, but we want to help you. Please don't be difficult, we all love you and understand." I finished in my calmest voice. Truth be known I was worried. I could see he is going to be temperamental for a while, and not at all like your regular newborn. Of course Edward saw all of this. The look in his eyes told me he would rather be tending his daughter with Carlisle, than restraining his father in-law.

"Jasper, take Edwards place. Edward go to Renesmee, make sure she is ok," I murmured. "I can't see." I finished sarcastically.

Jasper took hold of Charlie and we led him from the room. I needed to see more clearly the outcome of his transformation and I just couldn't do that with my niece and her husband in the room; all I was getting was snippets.

We took Charlie to our room, closing the door behind us. I let go of Charlie and motioned for Jasper to release him as well. I took a step towards him with my arms out and palms turned up in what I hoped he would recognise as friendly.

"Just be very careful Alice, he is still rather emotional." Jasper said in a hushed voice.

"Charlie, it's ok. Sit down and I will try to help you through this. I know you must be feeling quite rubbish for attacking Nessie but I _think_ she will be ok." I said as calmly as I could although calm was not the emotion I felt pulsating through my body.

He put his head in his hands and dropped to the floor sobbing, "What have I done. Why did I do that? Nessie, Nessie......." he trailed off.

"It's just part of being a new born Charlie. It will pass, in a year. We just have to keep an eye on you." Jasper explained.

I looked at jasper and shook my head." Not year jasper, no Charlie is another extraordinary case just like his Bella. Charlie will be well within control of himself in just a few days. He will never drink a humans blood and he will be able to live a relatively normal life with sue."

The sobs broke out again, "oh Sue, I can't go near her can I? I can't hold her in my arms again."

"Calm down Charlie." I all but yelled at him. His hysteria was getting louder by the minute. "You will be able to see Sue again, you will be able to function just like a human, only thing is you will prefer the blood of the animal rather than its meat." I chuckled.

He stayed on the floor but raised his head to look at me. "You mean I will be able to go home to Sue? I will be able to be around Seth, Leah? Billy, Jacob? Renes..........." his head was back in his head and he was sobbing loudly once more.

"Would you feel better if I had jasper go see if she is ok?" I asked. Just then Edward walked into the room. "She's ok Charlie. Carlisle just strapped her ribs up but her and the baby will be fine." He said kindly.

Charlie looked up horror stuck. "B...baby? You mean I just threw my pregnant granddaughter across the room? Oh Edward I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I have no idea what came over me."

"It's ok, she doesn't hold a grudge, she knows she should have been more wary, what with you being a young vampire and all."

In a house full of vampires it was hard not to hear when a heartbeat was close. We all turned to see Nessie standing in the door way with Jacob by her side. "I'm so sorry grandad. I didn't even think, I was just so glad to see you."

"Nessie, what are you apologising to me about? I'm the one who attacked you; I'm the one who through you across the room and broke your ribs. I'm so sorry Nessie." Charlie said in a whisper. His eyes pleading.

"It's ok grandad, forgiven." She replied with a smile.

"Ummm" I said, the tone of my voice getting everyone's attention. "Has anyone seen Bella since this happened?"

"No, I will go get her n............oh no Bella oh no what have you done?" Edward said his voice and face tortured.

"What dad? What has mum done?"

"She's going to the Volturi; she's going to destroy Demetri." Edward and I said together.

"NOOO!!!!!" the thunderous voice made all of us turn in shock. Emmett was in the door way his face angry, his fist clenched.

"We have to hurry, we have to go get her NOW" Edward said whilst shouting orders in every direction.

I was still staring at Emmett when, I saw what had happened.

"It's too late Edward, Emm......." was all I got out before a tortured scream that I will live with for the rest of eternity cut me short.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" and Edward fell to the floor with Renesmee beside him crying hysterically.


	10. EMMETT

EMMETT

Geez how I despise having to hunt these wretched little deer. They taste foul and I am never fully satisfied. Yet I would never attack a human, my conscious wouldn't allow it, let alone the scolding I would receive from Carlisle and Esme. I guess it's all good though, at least I am getting what I need.

I was charging through the woods looking for something larger, hmmm maybe my absolute favourite... grizzly bear. I let out a laugh, how I loved the thrill of the fight with the bears. Esme would often scold me for playing with my food, but I would just laugh and go on wrestling with the beast. I had spotted a black bear not two metres away and was in major stealth mode. I could just bound two steps and I would be on top of him before he knew I was there, but I wanted to play. I hadn't moved more than half a metre when I crossed a scent. I had made it my business to know this particular scent ever since he attacked Charlie.

I followed it through the woods, heading back towards Forks. He mustn't be aware that we had warned them all and there was no one else he could attack there that would affect us emotionally. What is he thinking; the scent was headed up towards the cliffs just beyond La Push. Well I was going to finish this. He would never hurt my 'little sister' or the people she loved again.

He wasn't hard to find, what with him being a wanted vamp and all. He was staying sheltered in the cliffs just off first beach. I contemplated waiting till twilight to attack him, but I wanted so much to play with him before I tore his stinkin head off. I wasn't far from the cave where his scent lead when I was attacked from behind. _Oh crap I forgot this leech could hear my thoughts. _

"That's right, you inferior creature. Your precious brother is not the only one with a gift. You and your family put the vampire species to shame, and you will all be destroyed for it. Well minus those who are of use to us." Demetri sneered.

"Inferior. Ha. You and your masters are monsters. Blood thirsty monsters." I growled at him.

"At least we don't breed half breeds." He sniggered at me.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY NEICE!!"

And I was charging him. He was moving before I could strike, damn this. It was like fighting with Edward all over again.

"Oh but I'm much better than your weak willed pathetic brother."

"I wouldn't bet on it"

And I lunged at him only for him to move a millisecond before I got him.

"Remember you inferior breed, I see what you're going to do" he taunted me.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" I said. And then we were dancing, the dance of hate, and the dance of war. I tried to shut off my mind, I thought about rose, so beautiful, so vain, but I loved her. And then I had him. The visions of my extraordinary wife had side tracked him long enough that I jumped on his back and snapped his neck ripping his head from his body. I continued to tear him apart, throwing the pieces in a pile before setting them alight.

The fight hadn't been nearly as exhilarating as I had hoped but it had the adrenaline pumping. Demetri was dead, that was one less we had to deal with when the Volturi made their move on us. I was running full tilt through the woods, back to my family back to my Rose. I had to tell them what had happened. I'm sure this would piss the Volturi off to no end. That thought had me roaring with laughter. Dwelling in my joy of defeating Demetri, I almost missed the scent. Why was Bella all the way out here, and who was she with? I followed the trail not knowing what to expect, yet the feeling I had in my stomach left me feeling uneasy. She'll be ok, she'll be ok I kept chanting to myself, and that's when I heard it, Bella's screams for help. I took off like lightning in her direction, hoping and praying I would be fast enough. I skidded to a Holt, Bella was being dragged away by the guard, Jane's angel face twisted into sneer of triumph.

"BELLA" I bellowed out, I tried to follow them to no avail. They were too fast. I turned back towards home and ran, ran faster than I'm sure I had ever before. I was hoping to get Jasper, Alice and Carlisle alone, away from Edward, I knew it was of no use, for he would hear my mind, so I started reciting Latin to keep my mind off of what I had been witness too. I walked into Alice's room, my face falling, my fists clenched. They already knew. "NOOOO!!!!" I roared. I played everything in my head for Edward to hear, yet wondering why Alice had not seen before hand. I was looking at her confused, when her eyes glazed over and she was no doubt seeing what she should have seen hours ago, I guess with all that was going on she wasn't seeing everything. She refocused on me her face tortured,

"It's too late Edward, Emm......." was all she got out before a tortured scream that I will live with for the rest of eternity cut her short.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" and Edward fell to the floor with Renesmee beside him crying hysterically.

I swear the Volturi will pay for the pain they are causing my family.


	11. SAVING BELLA

I couldn't believe that Bella would be so careless as to go after the Volturi. I mean what was she thinking. Things were tense in the Cullen house. Nessie was distressed, she wanted to go after her mother, it was all I could do to convince her that that wouldn't help matters. Jacob had informed all the wolves of the situation. Emmett was distraught, saying sorry over and over again. I knew it wasn't his fault, yet I felt compelled to attack him for not protecting my Bella. It wasn't long before everyone was ready to get Bella. Esme was staying behind with Rose and Nessie. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I were going to Volterra. We all knew it was a possibility we wouldn't all return, but to be honest if Bella was already destroyed I wouldn't be returning.

We set off for the airport, it would take several hours, and all the time I would be jumping in my seat. I closed my eyes and strategized how I would have myself terminated. I knew that if I attacked Aro or Caius it would be instantaneous death. But then the thought of my daughter waiting at home for one or both her parents to return; could I do that to my beloved Renesmee? Would Bella ever forgive me if I took myself from this world and left our child parentless? I don't think she would, but the prospect of continuing on in this life without Isabella was painful to say the least. We reached the airport with minutes to spare before our plane was to board. It took a great deal of self control not to run at inhuman speed to the boarding gate. To say I was worried or anxious would be an understatement by far. We boarded the plane and as I'd predicted it was near impossible to sit still. Although time for me was faster than humans, the time it took to land in New York City seemed to drag by. Once we landed, we jogged at an irritatingly human pace to catch our connecting flight to Florence. Once I was seated the thoughts I had fought to not think about from Washington to New York twisted around each other like venomous weeds, invading every intricate corner of my mind. What were they doing to Bella, was she even still in existence, was she being tortured, had Chelsea succeeded in breaking her bond with our family having her pledge her allegiance to the Volturi. The thought of that had the venom filling my mouth. I swallowed and it burned, but not as bad as my dead heart burned, thinking of all the things that may or may not be happening to my beloved.

The flight to Florence didn't take nearly as long as I would have thought with all these thoughts running through my head torturing me. Whilst we got our bags, Jasper disappeared, I'm assuming to jack a car. Once outside the airport, we all gasped in disgust. There Jasper stood beside a rusted out royal blue Toyota corolla.

"What the hell is _this?_" Emmett asked pure disgust evident in his tone.

"If we don't want to draw attention to ourselves and have Aro know we are in Volterra we need to be as inconspicuous as possible. And do you really think they could see any of the Cullen's driving this piece of garbage? "Jasper explained.

"Oh and here I thought you just had bad taste in cars" Emmett roared with laughter.

"Not now Jasper, we have to hurry." I said, seeing in his mind he was ready to thump Emmett one.

We drove at a speed which would have made Bella hap...... I couldn't think about her now, I had to devise a plan of entry into the castle. With Demetri no longer available to give them my where about, entry may be difficult but not at all impossible. We reached the castle walls in shorter time than I thought possible for the crap corolla, or maybe it was just jaspers disregard for the road rules. We had decided to wait until it had darkened before entering the Volturi's city, it would be easier for us to hide in the shadows. We intended on entering through the same tunnel that we had used all those many years ago. At the moment we were holed up in a dark dank alley way not 10 metres from our point of entry. I was trying so hard not to think about what may be happening. Alice's thoughts were confused, the Volturi were still using indecision to get through the holes in her visions. Emmett was devising his plan of attack; he wanted to take Jane down. Although he knew what she was capable of he would still give it his best shot. Jasper was intent on keeping everyone as calm as possible, though I didn't like his chances on that one with Emmett. He is hell bent on revenge. I would have to warn him to stay as cal.....

_Edward. If you're here in Volterra, please be careful. They knew you would come for me. They have guards stationed all over Volterra. Please just stay safe and know I love you. I will help you with as much information as I can. I love you..._

I stiffened. I knew that 'voice'. It was Bellas, what did she mean by they knew I would come for her? What did she mean by she would help me with as much information as she could? I contemplated the meanings of this for all of 1 second when it clicked. I gasped then moaned. Of course, even as the Volturi's prisoner she would try to protect her family. Just like Bella. I hadn't realised that my brothers and sister were staring at me till we heard the approaching footsteps of another of our kind.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Four Cullen's. Hmm Aro will be impressed" a smooth voice that I automatically recognised as Felix's crooned.

A low hiss escaped mine and Alice's lips, apparently their decision was made and Alice no longer had problems 'seeing' the future. And of course I saw it all play in her head. "Felix" I acknowledged him in a growl.

"Edward, come to save your precious Bella have we? Pity your too late isn't it." He chuckled. It happened so fast I didn't even see Alice till she was perched on Felix's back with his head balanced in the palm of her hand, her teeth pulled back in a menacing manner baring her teeth. "Never ever threaten or imply my sister is not with us anymore you piece of scum" she spat at his detached head.

That did it for Emmett, he roared with laughter in amusement and delight at watching little Alice shred Felix to pieces. She is just so tiny you don't really comprehend just how vicious she can be till you witness it for yourself. "Shut up Emmett. Do you want them to know they are a guard down and we are here?" I hissed at him, I loved him but he could be so carless sometimes.

_For crying out loud Edward shut that loud mouth brother of ours up. If I can hear him where they have me locked up so can they. Please baby be more careful. Jane is discussing sending out more guard to search the perimeters. Hide my darling, take our brothers and hide._

"Emmett... shut up. Bella can hear you from where ever they have her locked, and we must hurry. Jane is planning on sending more guards to search for us. I think Aro was expecting this, although Felix's demise was not expected." I half chuckled and growled at the same time.

"Oh come on Edward, we have taken two of their guard from th.... hold the phone. You said Bella. Does that mean my little sis is ok? Where is she? Where do they have her locked?" Emmett was rambling. Alice was staring at me, eyes wide.

"Hurry guys, they are coming." She whispered, and we were off into the nearby woods. I knew they would catch our scent; there was no way they wouldn't unless they were imbeciles. We just had to keep running and praying they wouldn't catch it. I turned to look at Alice, the visions she had seen had me concerned as I'm sure they did her. She was carrying pieces of Felix in her arms, as were jasper and Emmett. I just concentrated on Bella's 'voice'. I didn't want to get to far away. As long as I could hear her, I knew she was ok and that gave me hope.

What was taking them so long to find us? We had been hiding in the woods for a good four hours. Could they really have not crossed our scent, or did they know our whereabouts and had returned to inform their masters. Was this a trap? If we proceeded with our plan to enter the castle, would we be attacked? Darkness was running out, it was either enter now or wait till twilight again.

Emmett was itching to go into the castle. He wanted some action. Jasper was worrying about the Volturi's intentions and whether he would be able to stay calm enough to calm a hostile situation. If Alice was in any immediate danger, Jasper would not be able to contain his own anger enough to be useful in that kind of situation. I just longed to hear my Bella's 'voice' again. To know she was ok and not harmed in anyway. Just as that thought passed through my head, so did Bella's voice.

_WHY is Alice with you? Oh never mind, if you intend on penetrating the castle before dawn, NOW would be the ideal time. Jane is hell bent on taking you down my love. You need to get in the castle soon, they know you are in the woods and the orders are to destroy all of you besides Alice. Please hurry. Oh and just so you don't go fretting I am fine. Love you Edward._

I lurched to my feet in one swift movement, the others following suit. "Now. We have to go now. They know we are here...let's go" I said, and we were off. It didn't take long to reach the tunnel; we slid down the tunnel one after the other silently, only the slight thud of our heels making any sound. "Let's go."


	12. MISTAKES MADE

If Edward was in Volterra, I hoped he was being vigilant. I'd heard whispers that when Jane found him she was to be the one to take him out. I swear if I ever get out of here I will take great satisfaction in dismembering her. I sat there wandering how I could get a message to Edward when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Think, expand my shield and think.

_Edward. If you're here in Volterra, please be careful. They knew you would come for me. They have guards stationed all over Volterra. Please just stay safe and know I love you. I will help you with as much information as I can. I love you..._

I thought with such fervor I was convinced my head may have exploded had it been possible. I just hoped he was within hearing distance. How in convenient it is that I can't hear his 'voice'. Then again, the pain and anger which would no doubt be laced into his glorious voice would dredge up the guilt I have tried to suppress. I hadn't been dwelling in my guilt for long, when Jane gave a high pitched scream.

"Demetri is what???"

The answer to that question left me dumbfounded and desperately worried at the same time.

"He has been destroyed." Alec replied smoothly.

"How can this be, where are those wretched scum, how did this happen??" she screamed so fast that human ears wouldn't of picked it up.

"We are not sure but I have alerted the guard……."

"Leave Edward for me, he killed demetri, I claimed him before and I stand by my choice, I will kill him and take extreme pleasure" Jane snarled.

"But it is not Edward who destroyed him dear sister."

"Which one?" Jane hissed menacingly.

"It was the large one Emmet I believe him to be known as" replied Alec snidely.

Before I could regain my composure, I heard the boisterous laugh of my 'brother' Emmet drift towards the castle. What on earth is happening out there? Do they not know that they are being hunted; of course they do they are not that clueless.

_For crying out loud Edward shut that loud mouth brother of ours up. If I can hear him where they have me locked up so can they. Please baby be more careful. Jane is discussing sending out more guard to search the perimeters. Hide my darling, take our brothers and hide._

I hoped he got the message in time, it was bad enough that they were here risking their existence for me, how wonderful it would be if I couldn't at least offer some assistance since I was the cause of all this I thought with much sarcasm. I knew it was a long shot hoping that they had not heard Emmet, and I prayed that they were too caught up in their discussion and hatred of the Cullen's to have noticed, but luck would not have it.

"Did you hear that? They are close, are the guard on the lookout? I want them bought here alive, I will finish them."

"But Jane what of Aro? Will you disobey him?" Alec wondered with concern.

"I am willing to accept my punishment, whatever it may be. I will not let Edward take one more breathe, and when I am finished with him, I will destroy his precious Bella" she finished vindictively.

I have to get out of here; I have to help Edward and the others. I cannot, no I will not sit here like the helpless mortal I once was, unable to defend my family and myself. But how, how do I get out of here, how do I escape from this wretched place? I didn't even get a chance to think of a brilliant plan before I heard the sobs and someone calling for Jane.

"He has fallen Jane, Felix has been destroyed" came the cry of Gianna. "The Cullen's, Th…they ran off into the woods the other guard know they are there, they do not attack though, as were Aro's wishes."

What is aro playing at? Why would he not want them attacked?

"The orders are Gianna, that Alice not be attacked, the others can be destroyed on sight, but I want Edward alive, I will finish him myself" Jane spat out.

Sheesh, she really is gunnin for my Edward isn't she. I had to warn them, and why in the hell did they bring Alice. This infuriated me to no measure.

_WHY is Alice with you? Oh never mind, if you intend on penetrating the castle before dawn, NOW would be the ideal time. Jane is hell bent on taking you down my love. You need to get in the castle soon, they know you are in the woods and the orders are to destroy all of you besides Alice. Please hurry. Oh and just so you don't go fretting I am fine Love you Edward._

I would have to escape soon so I could help them. I racked my brain for plans, turning up empty each time. I had just decided to fight my way out when Heidi came in.

"Look at you…. What's the matter dear Bella? I guess knowing that your family is about to be eradicated would make me look dismal too." She taunted. "Anyway Aro wants you… NOW" she finished with authority.

"And what if I don't want to see Aro Heidi, what if I was to tell you I am going to rip you into tiny little pieces right here." I said, teeth curled back over my lips. I'm not sure what made me say it but I meant every word.

I jumped slightly at the voice who answered my question.

"Oh silly Bella, I do not advise that as the appropriate action, but I guess if that is the path you chose then there would be no choice but to destroy you right now. And that would be such a waste, not at all what I would want to do." Aro answered, his voice as gentle as always yet with no hint authority, just friendliness and regret for scenarios that were highly possible depending on my actions.

I knew I had no choice but to leave my prison and follow Aro and Heidi if I ever wanted a chance to see my Edward again. I stepped forward taking a place next to Heidi. She grabbed my arm; it took all I had not to turn on her. We walked down the dreary halls towards the large circular room which I knew as the feeding room. The amount of times Aro had tried to get me to have human blood and the amount of times I refused were many. Again he sat me in the chair today and ordered I watch as they slaughtered many a humans. Heidi bought a man to me; he was maybe thirty and asked if I was sure I did not want just a little taste. Again I refused and looked on in horror and disgust. I watched their display of animalistic behavior with silent screams of pain for those who were dying, it did no good yelling my protest, I would just be sent back to my prison. And in order for my plan to work I needed to be allowed to stay here for a few minutes longer. I knew it wouldn't be long till my babysitter couldn't control her hunger any longer and then I would make my escape. I sat patiently waiting; hoping Edward was already in the tunnels under us. I watched on eyeing my escape route for any sign of something going awry. Just as I had predicted she couldn't contain her hunger anymore, I slid out of my chair and dashed towards the door I knew was the exit to the lobby from my earlier visit twenty years prior. I ran full tilt, not stopping or looking behind me, I just ran hoping and praying I would reach Edward before they realised I was gone. I dashed through the lobby past the receptionist who wouldn't have even realised id past her, but for the rush of air that would have slightly ruffled her hair. I was in the dark tunnels now, but I knew I was being pursued, I could hear their outrage at the fact I was gone. I kept running faster, I put my shield around me and took off at the fastest I'm sure I had ever gone. I hadn't been running for more than five minutes when I hit something solid, smooth and familiar. I looked up and to my relief it was Edward staring back at me, with Jasper, Emmet and Alice flanking him at either side.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sor…" I started to say, but Jasper cut me off midsentence.

"No time for that now bells…. We have to go now, they are comi……."

"well well well. What do we have here?" came the smooth and unsettling voice of Jane. "It must be my lucky day, why Edward how nice it is to see you again." And with that Jane stared directly at my husband and smiled. I was to slow to see, I was to slow to act, I didn't get my shield up in time and Edward suffered what I could only imagine to be insufferable pain for a short second while I caught up with what was happening. I stretched out my shield and covered all my family. Edward was instantly relieved of his pain.

"Haven't you learnt yet Jane, you can't harm them, I can protect them all not just myself." I gloated.

"Not if you can't see Bella, why, you wouldn't know where to direct that shield of yours." And with that she launched herself at me, startling me, causing my shield to recoil to myself, leaving my family unprotected and vulnerable. Jane had my eyes covered in mere seconds and Alec had my arms, there was nothing I could do.

"Don't struggle please Bella, it's all going to be ok my love" Edward pleaded with me.


	13. OFF TO VOLTERRA WE GO

I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm a single mum of three kids and I just have to fit writing in where possible. And since it is winter here in Australia I have three sick lil fellas lol. Well hope u enjoy the latest installment.

CPOV

They still weren't back and they had not called. Three days was drawing to an end and I was still to tell the others of mine and Edwards's discussion. I paced back and forth, waiting, hoping, and revisiting our conversation in my head.

_Charlie if things do not go to plan I need you to bring Carlisle and Rosalie with you. If you haven't heard from us within three days, then come to Volterra. There is an opening in the alley near the clock tower. Just follow that, there are doors, but they will be easy enough to be opened. Once you get to the reception area, if there is anyone there, deal with them. I know that I am asking a lot of you since you are so new but if you don't assist us then Bella is surely to die, and that I cannot live with as I am sure you couldn't either._

He was right; I would not and could not deal with my daughter not coming back. I decided to tell the others and have them prepare for our travel. I walked down the long hall and stopped at Carlisle's study, tapping gently on the door.

"Come in Charlie" Carlisle answered.

Even though I was aware that we are vampires it still dumbfounded me as to how he knew it was me before I had even spoke. I was contemplating asking, but decided against it as there were bigger issues to worry about besides my curiosity to this new life of mine.

"Carlisle, we have to go to volt...volteri….oh for crying out loud what is the name of it….. HA Volterra." I finished pleased with myself for remembering what it was called. The look on Carlisle's face told me that I had gotten it right but also surprised that I seem to know about it.

"What is going on Charlie, I don't understand."

I told Carlisle about the conversation Edward and I had had before he had gone on his quest to retrieve bells.

"You go fetch Rosalie, I will get the airline tickets and car ready, and I do hope that Aro doesn't do anything rash." He finished solemnly.

"Aro? Why are you worried about this aro character?" but he did not answer me, he just waved his hand in the direction of Rosalie and went about ordering us plane tickets.

I found Rosalie easily enough; she was with Nessie and Jacob. I looked at her for a second and had decided to touch her shoulder to get her attention, when suddenly she looked up.

"Did someone just touch my shoulder?"

It took me a second to link it together, "no Rosalie, but I had just been thinking about touching your shoulder to get your attention. I need to speak to you, its relatively important."

"What is it grandpa, what's going on, have you heard news of mum and dad? Please grandpa tell me if you have, please." Nessie all but begged.

"No honey I haven't heard anything but your father gave me strict instructions to go after them if they had not returned in three days and as you well no we are broaching three long silent days. That's actually what I have to speak to you about rose, we are about to leave for Volterra. Please get your things together we should be leaving soon. Carlisle is on the phone with the airline now reserving our seats."

"But what about us grandpa, what are Jacob and I to do? You can't just expect us to sit here and wait for you all to return." Nessie growled at me.

I took a deep breath, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I EXPECT YOU TWO TO DO, IF I FIND OUT OTHERWISE, HEAVEN HELP YOU RENESSME CARLIE CULLEN." I boomed.

"Ok ok, take it down a notch Charlie some of us have sensitive hearing" Jacob joked.

"This isn't a laughing matter Jacob, this is serious. Ok Charlie I think Carlisle is ready. Let's go"

We landed in Volterra two days later. "Sheesh that was some flight, I have never felt pain like the pain in my throat." I complained.

"You did extraordinarily well Charlie, I was prepared to have to restrain you, what with 100 humans in such close proximity." Carlisle said, approval coloring his voice.

"Charlie, have you told Carlisle about what happened at the house?" Rose asked.

"What are you talking about rose, what happened at the house, what don't I know about?"

"Well….." I started.

"Charlie thought about touching my shoulder to get my attention, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, yet Charlie had not acted on his thought." Rosalie finished.

The light in Carlisle's eyes brightened, "that's interesting, try something on my Charlie, anything."

I thought for a moment and decided to shake Carlisle's hand.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing. I could actually feel you shaking my hand. Do you realize what this means?" he asked with pure excitement.

"No, I don't think I d…"

"It means you can think things and make it happen to our enemies, it means we will escape with our lives, all of our lives," Rosalie finished cutting me off.

I thought about the possibilities, and decided that it was worth the try. I could think of hurting people and have actually done it without so much as lifting a finger.

"ok, so say I do this, do you think we actually have a chance of getting them all out of there alive?" I asked uncertainty clear in my tone.

"Actually Charlie, I do. I believe this; along side Bells abilities will give us the edge over them that we need to survive this." Carlisle said.

"Ok so what are we waiting around for, let's get this show on the road. They are waiting for us, and if the Volturi don't already know we are coming they will soon." Rose chastised us.

We entered the walls of Volterra at twilight. We needed it to be dark before we attempted to penetrate the castle. Just as Edward had said the doors in the underground tunnel were easy enough for us to get through. When we reached the reception, a human girl was behind the counter. Carlisle not liking violence, offered to turn her to what she wished to be if she did not give us away. She looked at Carlisle and laughed. Flat out laughed. I thought about holding her tongue between my fingers so she couldn't speak. Instantly she was silent.

"Well done Charlie, now just concentrate on that till we reach the room that the Volturi and the guard are in then you can incapacitate as many of them as you like." Carlisle said cheerily.

"No problem, if they have harmed a hair on my Bella's head I will do more than incapacitate them." I growled through my teeth.

As we travelled, I noticed you could not hear our footsteps. It was like we were floating, so I assumed that the Volturi wouldn't know we were coming. How wrong was I? As we rounded the corner, a stunning statuesque woman with mahogany hair that flowed down her back was blocking our path.

"Well well well. You three must be the cavalry." She said sarcastically.

"So nice to see you again Heidi, but I do feel rather guilty for what I'm about to do." And with that Rosalie was on her shoulders with Heidi's head in her hands.

"Really rose that wasn't necessary. Charlie could have immobilized her. Now we just have to waste time hiding pieces of her body throughout the castle so they don't reconnect before we get the chance to burn her." Carlisle chastised rose.

"Well I didn't think of that, I'm not used to having someone with the ability to immobilize people just by thinking about it. I'm sorry. Look I will do that; you go and get the others."

No, we should stay together. No separation, not in the situation that we have found ourselves in tonight." Carlisle finished sternly.

We scattered the pieces of Heidi in record time and proceeded towards what I was later informed as, the feeding room. We entered through a side door and stayed in the shadows. What I was witness to was absolutely astounding. In this large circular room there were numerous vampires. The ones that caught my eye at first were the ones that were obviously the leaders. The thing about their appearance that struck me first was their milky red eyes.

I hadn't been taking in my surroundings long when my concentration was interrupted by a voice that instantly set me on edge.

"Well, Carlisle old friend. What a pleasure it is to see you again, although I must say that the circumstances could be better. Am I to assume you wish to leave here with the others?"

"Aro, I can't say it is a pleasure, considering the last time we met you were there to destroy my family for something that was nonexistent. But yes we do plan to leave with the others, and I rather do hope there will not be a fight to endure. You know I don't care for violence of any sort." Carlisle answered.

So that was the ominous Aro, well I must say he didn't look to be at all powerful, in fact he looked to be frail, easy to destroy if it was to come to that. I stepped forward only to have Rosalie grab my by the arm and drag me back next to her.

"Don't do anything until Carlisle says" she whispered in my ear.

"So Aro, where is my family then. I wish to see them." Carlisle asked, struggling to keep his voice friendly.

"Old friend, wouldnt you like to join us for a bite to eat first? I promise I have not harmed them, I just don't think that it would be wise for me to release them until everyone is fully satisfied."

"You know damn well we are vegetarians, stop with your ridiculous games and release my family. NOW" that was it Carlisle had lost his calm façade.

"Do not forget who you are talking to Carlisle." I turned to see a man that almost resembled Aro, although his face was sour looking, unlike Aro's who seemed to have a permanent smile etched on his face.

"Ahh Caius, calm brother. I understand Carlisle's longing to see that his family is ok and unharmed. Jane bring them here to me please."

"Yes master" replied a small angelic looking girl.

We watched her walk towards a side door and remove a lock. She then proceeded to unlock the door. Once opened the first face I saw was the beautiful pixie like face of Alice. I stared at her checking her for any injuries, as I was about to look at the next one to leave the room, Alice winked at me. Well at least I think she did. They all exited the room one after the other. But where was Bella? Apparently I wasn't the only one to have noticed her absence.

"Where's my sister?" Rosalie screeched.

"Oh we have to take precautions with her. We don't want her putting up her shield now do we." Aro replied a little smugly.

"WHAT KIND OF PRECAUTIONS? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" I roared.

Just then Bella came out of the room. Her hands were tied behind her back with stainless steel cuffs and her eyes were blind folded.

"What the hell are we meant to do now? I thought we could escape if we had mine and bella's abilities but it seems hers are incapacitated" I whispered to Rosalie.

"Just do your thing Charlie, take as many as you can down." Rose urged

And with that I thought with intense fervor. I thought about all their heads being ripped off.


	14. IT ONLY GETS WORSE

"Where's my sister?" I heard Rosalie screech.

"Oh we have to take precautions with her. We don't want her putting up her shield now do we." Aro replied smugly, still the sound of his false pleasantries made my skin crawl.

"WHAT KIND OF PRECAUTIONS? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Omg Charlie was here in Volterra, what the heck was he doing here? Of course I knew why, he was here to rescue me. Oh great now I feel just awful. He's only a week old and here he is, surrounded by experienced fighters, trying to save me. _What a frickin wonderful daughter I am, _I thought sarcastically to myself. After Jane had restrained me she led me out of the room. I heard someone gasp, my guess Charlie, Rosalie or Carlisle, because the others would be used to seeing me like this.

I heard Charlie grunt, Rosalie gasp and Carlisle groan.

"What are you doing to my family aro?" I asked in my most pleasant voice. I didn't want to aggravate him any.

"Nothing dear Bella, it seems your father here was attempting something, which quite obviously failed, leaving the others thoroughly disappointed. Which leads me to ask, what were you trying to do young one? Come here and allow me to shake your hand. Obviously you were under the impression you can do something."

"Charlie, stay exactly where you are. He just wants to see your mind. Don't let him touch you under any circumstance. Do you hear me dad?" I said with as much authority as I could.

"Bella Bella Bella, why would you do that? What do you hope to gain by defying me and ordering others to do the same?" Aro said smoothly. I couldn't believe he could be so threatening yet not let an ounce of it come through in his voice. I felt his hand grip my wrist and he started to turn it, he was going to break it clean off. I shrieked in pain, and tried to move away, but just as fast as the pain started it stopped, and it was not I who was shrieking in pain it was aro.

"W...w...what are you doing to me? Who's doing this to me, Renata, please where's my protective shield, please make this pain stop." He was wailing, leaving me utterly confused as to who would attempt to harm the 'great' aro, let alone get through Renata's shield to accomplish that.

"I have not dropped the shield master, I do not understand what is happening to you or how for that matter." Renata answered lowly.

"WHO IS DOING THAT?" Roared Caius.

"What's happening, my arm feels like it is going to be torn off. Please make it stop, please, please."

The voice, who answered him, shocked me.

"Not so good getting a taste of your own medicine is it now let my daughter GO" Charlie demanded.

"Quick, Jane Alec, remand him." Caius shouted.

I could hear them advancing on my father, if only I could protect him. If only these damn shackles and blind fold were gone. Just as the thought passed through my mind, the shackles released and the blindfold slipped off.

What I witnessed, not only surprised me, but also left me confused and astounded. Alec was curled up in a ball, screaming in pain whilst Jane was being spun around violently. I expanded my shield over all my family, Aro, Jane and Alec immediately stopping their sounds of pain.

"You see, dear friend. If you do not let us leave then we do have the means to incapacitate you all. So, we will be leaving with no further argument." Carlisle finished smugly.

"You may leave, but believe me, this will not be the last you hear of us Carlisle, not the last by far." Aro panted.

"Oh we know, and believe me, we do not intend to lose or back down. We shall see you rather soon I would assume Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Goodbye."

And with that we dashed out the side door, through the tunnels, out through the reception and into the cobbled streets of Volterra.

"Would someone care to explain to me, WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS BACK THERE?" I bellowed.

"Soon enough Bella, but please love we have to get to the airport, we have to get back to Nessie, she needs us." Edward replied soothingly.

The plane ride back would have been pleasurable if not the fact that it was being overshadowed by hunger and the imminent battle that was not too far away. When we landed in Vancouver, we took straight to the forests. We fed for what seemed like hours, only finishing up when Jacob showed up.

"What is it son?" Edward asked concerned.

Jacob shifted back into his human form, and by the look on his face it was not hard to tell that something was not going right with Nessie or the pregnancy.

"You need to come home now, Nessie is in pain, the baby is, is, is……"

"Omg" was all Edward replied with. He gripped my arm and took off at lightning speed, closely followed by the others. It didn't take us long to reach the house, I was not at all sure of what we were all to witness, and I was pretty sure it would be something I couldn't deal with. I slowed to a walk; Edward gave me a side glance that showed he didn't approve of my actions.

"Edward, I'm not sure I can cope with what I'm about to see right now, I'm still wound up about the whole Volturi thing. I wi…."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE STILL WOUND UP. NONE OF US WOULD HAVE HAD TO HAVE PUT OUR LIVES IN DANGER IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPIDITY, FUELLED BY YOUR ANGER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BELLA. GET IN THERE, OUR DAUGHTER NEEDS US."

I stood there dumbstruck, I knew what he was saying was right; none of them would have had to be endangered if it wasn't for me. But he yelled at me, he actually yelled at me. That meant one thing, Nessie really was in need of her parents.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm sorry. Let's go" I grabbed his hand and led him towards the house. I turned to usher the others towards the house, "please, we are family and she needs us…all of us." I urged in a whisper. Slowly one by one the others ventured towards the house. Edward and I stood inside the doorway, watching as our family filed through the door. Once we were all inside Edward led us to Nessie's room. We knocked on the door.

"Nessie its mum and dad sweetheart. May we come in?" Edward whispered.

"Mummy, daddy…" she whispered in a husky tone. My brain raced for answers as to why my daughter sounded terrible.

I put my hand on the handle, turning the knob. I pushed the door ajar and leaned around the door to get a better look at my beautiful daughter.

"Ohhhhh" I gasped, and collapsed in Edwards arms.


	15. UNBELIEVABLE

It hadn't been long since the rest of my family had taken off to Volterra to go rescue the others, when it started. At first I couldn't understand what was happening, that was until I was sitting in a puddle of water.

"JA...Jacob" I screamed. The pain was worsening and the sharp jabs of pain were coming quicker, I slowed my breathing so I could concentrate on what was happening.

"Nessie, Nessie, where are you what's happening" I could hear Jacob yelling as he jogged in through the back door and up the stairs.

"My...my waters have broken..."

"WHAT?? When?" Jacob said as he burst through the bedroom door.

"Just now, oh Jacob, it hurts, it hurts so bad." I cried to my distraught husband.

"I don't know what to do Nes, I'm not equipped to deal with this, and I don't know what to do." Jacob repeated over and over. He paced back and forth, rubbing his hand on his chin. Oh if only Nana was here and not out getting me food.

"IT HURTS!!!" I screamed, and then it all went black. I could hear Jacob, I could feel Jacob, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"ESME, ESME!!!!!" Jacob was yelling. It was so loud; I wished I could tell him to take it down an octave. But as I tried to talk I heard Esme coming through the forest.

"Oh what's happened Jacob, what's wrong with Nessie?"

"Her waters broke and she says it hurts, well actually she screamed it hurt then she passed out I think."

"Nessie, can you hear me honey? It's Nana. Please Nessie we can't do anything till I know that you are ok." I heard Esme plead.

"N...nana? What's happenin….ARGGHHHHH IT HURTS SO MUCH PLEASE HELP ME." I finished screaming in agony. Just then I felt my skin tear, Jacob gasped and esme jumped to action. She was by my side in less than seconds with a scalpel and towels, needles and thread. Jacob was knelt beside her with towels against my stomach.

"What's happening to her Esme? What's happening why is it tearing through her? Carlisle said it would be a normal birth, what the hell has changed?" Jacob was pleading through gritted teeth.

"I'm not sure Jacob, but what I am sure of love is we have to get the baby out of her now."

I looked at Esme, the intense concentration of her facial expression calmed me a little, and after all she was married to a doctor right. As the pain intensified esme reached into Carlisle's bag and pulled out a syringe and a vile of morphine. She rolled up my sleeve and injected me with the morphine. Almost instantly the pain began to subside. I watched as she bought the scalpel down on my already torn skin, cutting through the layers. Jacob was there with the towels, mopping up the blood. It seemed to take forever, but eventually esme lay little EJ in my arms. Instantly I was lost in the wander of his beauty. I was so taken with EJ that I didn't click immediately with esmes next words.

"Here you are Jacob, here's your son." She crooned, yet sounding completely mystified.

"What do you mean? I have our son Nana." I said.

"Well it would appear there are two of them Nessie, although I'm not certain how Carlisle could have missed the second one but here he is." She said and pointed to the little russet colored baby in Jacobs's arms.

"Oh Jacob, we have two beautiful little miracles." I murmured. Esme was still suturing me up when Jacob handed me the baby and took off out through the doors.

"Wait, Jacob where are you going. Please come back please." I cried as I heard my husband leave through the rear door of the house.

Esme was quick to finish the suturing and removing the blood filled towels. When she returned she came back with bleach and a mop. I felt guilty for doing nothing but lay there with my little bundles, it was my mess I should be the one to clean it.

"Here nana, take the boys and let me clean that." I said, guilt layered thick in my tone.

"Don't be ridiculous Nes, you have just had an ordeal, but as soon as I'm finished I will take you up on that offer of holding one of those gorgeous little boys. Have you decided what to call the other?"

"I was thinking I may call him Ethan, although I do want to run it by jaco……" I was cut off by a soft knocking on the bedroom door.

"Nessie its mum and dad sweetheart. May we come in?" I heard dad whisper through the door.

"Mummy, daddy…" I whispered in a hushed voice.

I heard the door handle turn and saw the door open slightly ajar. To my absolute delight I saw mum poke her head around the door. Her eyes seemed to gleam when she saw I was ok. Then her eyes trailed down to my two sons that where in either arm and her eyes grew wide.

"Ohhhhh" I heard her gasp, and then she collapsed into dads arms.

When she regained her composure she was full of questions. It was hard to keep up as I was fighting off sleep and the pain that was returning.

"When did you have them? How come there are two? Are you in a lot of pain? Is there anything I can do for you?" she ranted.

"They were born this afternoon, I'm not sure why there are two, the pain is manageable for the moment, and the only thing you can do for me now is NOT to get yourself caught by the Volturi." I finished glad to have my family around me.

"Nessie love, what have you named them?" dad asked.

"Well this is EJ, and I am hoping to call this little fellow Ethan…Jacob is that ok with you honey?" I looked at my husband; he had a smile on his face.

"That's great Nes; they are beautiful a lot like their mother." He said pride thick in his voice.

"Oh I'm not sure about that, they seem to look a lot like their father." I retorted with a smile.

Just then the most astonishing thing happened. Where there were once two babies in my arms there were now 4. It confused me, what was happening, how did this happen?

"O...wha…ho….i….Mum, Dad?" I stammered. But the looks on everyone's faces as I looked at each of them for an explanation showed they were as stumped as I was. Rosalie's eyes were practically bulging out of her head at the sight of these 4 babies; mum and dad were looking at each other in wonder. Jacob was looking at the boys, pure curiosity evident in his eyes. When I turned my gaze to Carlisle, he was smiling, and he had a look in his eyes we all knew well.

"What is it papa?"

"It would appear little Ethan here can multiply himself. Make copies of him that are exactly like the original. I wander if he is more vampiric than EJ. Renesmee, may I do one test per each child?" he asked eagerly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" I screeched.

"Oh calm down Nessie, we want to know these things. Of course you can Carlisle. I'll hold her down if she refuses to give them to you." Jacob answered without a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well then, let's get started. My curiosity really has been piqued by the new additions to our family." Carlisle said as he left the room to go get his medical equipment. I looked at Alice who had been quite the entire time, which was unusual for her. She was eyeing Ethan, curious, mystified yet intrigued.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, the way her stare didn't waver from Ethan began to frighten me.

"Absolutely nothing it would seem. But I do want to spend more time with young Ethan; you see it seems he has the ability to intensify my visions. I can see it all, I can see yours Nes, still can't see the shapeshifters, but I can see yours Renesmee." She explained, trying hard to contain her joy that she wasn't blind to me anymore.

"That's great Ali……." I started, but was cut off by the sound of high pitched screeching, followed by a deafening crack as something hit the house and shook it to its foundations.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked, just as Jane flew through the bedroom door.


End file.
